


Strap In

by Quinnion



Series: Trans Yuuri is Best Yuuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, he sucks on the dildo does that count?, trans!yuuri, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri buy a strap-on online and Yuuri experiences his first time topping. They both enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this fic is written for [ The_Heart_of_an_Angel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel) who requested a fic about trans Yuuri topping Viktor for the first time. I hope I was able write that you were looking for and that all of you like it! 
> 
> ((check out the sex toys that they use in the endnotes ;D ))

Viktor is peacefully reading a book when he gets pulled from his bliss at the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sighs in slightly annoyance and closes the book, sliding the birthday card he got from Yuuri as a bookmark between the pages where he stopped at, and sets it down on the couch cushion. 

Whoever is on the other side of the door finds it necessary to ring four more times, all in quick succession so each ring interrupts the one before it, “Coming! I’m coming!” Viktor yells to get the person to stop. 

Viktor practically stomps over to the door and swings it open, “Wha-!” he cuts himself off when he sees a man in khakis holding a package and immediately brightens up. 

“Mr. N-Nikiforov?” the delivery guy questions, squinting while he reads the small print off of the sticker on the package. 

Viktor nods quickly, not caring that he pronounced his name wrong, “Yes, that’s me!” he says excitedly. 

The awkward man nods and holds out a clipboard along with a pen, “Ah sign here please.” 

Viktor takes the pen and rushes his signature, the cursive messy, before snatching the package, “Thank you!” he sings before he closes the door on the delivery man. 

“Yuuri! It’s here!” he shouts, “The package!” he calls out to his boyfriend, bouncing excitedly. 

Yuuri stumbles out from the bathroom and slides down the hallway, his socks smooth against the wooden floor, “W-what? Why a-” he blushes when he realizes why Viktor is so excited, “Oh...So it’s here.” 

Viktor nods and sets the package on the table, “Let’s open it!” he exclaims, trying to claw open the package with just his fingers. 

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head, “Let me get the scissors silly,” he says, heading off to the kitchen. He comes back with a pair of scissors and Viktor steps aside so he can cut open the tape. 

Yuuri opens the box and takes out a medium sized, flesh colored dildo with veins running down the sides that’s about five or six inches long. He looks at it with wide eyes and glances at Viktor, “Oh wow, this looked less...intimidating online,” eyeing the base of the dildo that has a curved, rounded end perfect for Yuuri’s insides.

A week ago or so, Yuuri had confessed to Viktor he was a bit frustrated that he bottomed all the time; it’s not that he didn’t like it or anything but it made him feel insecure about his manhood. Yuuri knows he has the parts of person that is ‘supposed’ to bottom so he can’t really do anything about it but Viktor begged to differ. He offered to try out a strap on and before they knew it they were looking online on trans-friendly sex shop websites.

Viktor chuckles and takes out the harness that comes with the dildo from the box, looking at it curiously as if he’s trying to decipher a puzzle. The harness looks a lot like a thong with a thick black waistband; two, thinner straps an inch of two apart connect down to a metal ring, where Viktor guesses the dildo is supposed to fit into, and finally there’s two longer straps that connect at the bottom of the ring to the opposite side of the main strap.

Yuuri sets down the dildo and tilts his head when he looks at the harness, “Wait...” he mutters as he tries to figure it out, “Oh!” he reaches out and touches the two longer straps, “These go down between my legs and around my butt.”

Viktor’s eyes widen in realization and he nods slowly, “Oh okay, I get it now,” he says, taking the dildo, “And then this fits in like this,” he mutters as he slides the dildo through the ring, fitting it nice and snug. Viktor holds out the contraption and grins, “I can’t wait until you wear this,” he muses.

Yuuri blushes deeply and swallows thickly, “Yeah me too,” he chokes out.

Viktor chuckles and raises his brow, “How about now?” he asks, his voice laced with lust. 

Yuuri nods immediately and grabs Viktor’s hand, “Yeah, right now,” he mutters; Viktor laughs as his boyfriend drags him to the bedroom. 

Yuuri sits down on the edge of the bed and Viktor immediately straddles his hips, setting down the strap-on beside them for later. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist and kisses him deeply; Viktor returns the kiss with the same passion and tilts his head. 

Viktor rubs their tongues together and pants into the heated kids, gripping Yuuri’s shirt from behind. Yuuri nibbles on Viktor’s bottom lip and traps it between his teeth gently, tugging a bit. Viktor moans at that and blushes deeply.

Viktor breaks the messy kiss, a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, and looks down at Yuuri, “I want you,” he whispers, running his hands down his chest.

Yuuri groans at that and feels his arousal throb, staining his underwear with his wetness, “Me too,” he mutters, quickly pulling his shirt off. Viktor caresses Yuuri’s chest gently, grazing the pads of his fingers over his nipples, while Yuuri fumbles with the buttons of Viktor’s flannel. He finally manages to get them all undone and Viktor shrugs off his shirt by rolling his shoulders back and letting it fall to the floor. 

Yuuri hooks his thumbs around Viktor’s belt loops and tugs him closer. Viktor chuckles at that and shudders when Yuuri latches onto his neck without warning. Yuuri sucks hard and bites down on Viktor’s skin while the other starts grinding on him, rubbing his clothed erection against Yuuri’s abdomen. 

Yuuri moans at that and grinds his hips back against Viktor, feeling himself get wetter. He pulls away after a while and hums contently as he admires the mark he left on his pale skin.

Viktor hums softly and continues rolling his hips, “Come on,” he whines, “I want you to prepare me and fuck me with your cock,” he purrs. 

Yuuri swallows thickly at that and blushes, his arousal throbbing, “Fuck yes,” he whispers huskily before he flips Viktor over and pushes him against the bed, hovering over him. 

The couple rush to pull of their pants, struggling with the buckles and tight jeans sticking to their legs. Yuuri quickly tugs off Viktor’s underwear and spreads his legs, looking down at his crotch with a low hum. 

Viktor watches Yuuri and spreads his legs wider; Yuuri reaches for the lube and pops the cap open, “Wait, you should put it on before fingering me,” he says, “Cause it’ll be hard with your fingers all sticky.” 

Yuuri smiles and sets the lube down, “Make sense,” he says, grabbing the strap on. He stands up on the bed and tugs off his boxer briefs; he use to be shy about exposing himself like this to Viktor but he’s gonna more comfortable with him as they’ve gotten closer. 

Yuuri steps into the harness and pulls it up his legs; once it’s up to his thighs he grabs the dildo and spreads his outer lips with two fingers, slowly sliding one end inside of himself. Yuuri lets out a low moan and smirks when he sees Viktor blush hard. Once the end of snug inside of him he pulls up the rest of the harness, securing it tightly. He looks down at the dildo positioned right where his cock would be, if he had one. 

Viktor smiles and sits up, touching the dildo curiously, “It’s quite impressive,” he whispers, wrapping his hand around the base. He leans forward and flicks his tongue over the tip. Although Yuuri can’t feel anything he still gets aroused at the sight. 

Viktor wraps his lips around the head of the cock and sucks lightly, coating it with his saliva. Yuuri pants heavily as he watches Viktor take more and more of the dildo into his mouth. He threads his fingers through his hair and tugs gently. 

Viktor looks up at him innocently and bates his eyelashes before he starts bobbing his head. With every movement of Viktor’s head the dildo pushes deeper into of Yuuri, rubbing right against his sweet spot. Yuuri mewls erotically and starts rocking his hips, giving small thrusts into Viktor’s mouth, “Fuck...I wanna fuck you darling,” he chokes out between moans.

Viktor pulls off of his cock and licks his lips, “Your cock tastes so good,” he whispers before he lays back down and spreads his legs. Yuuri blushes deeply and grabs the bottle of lube, popping the cap open, and squirting a generous amount on his fingers. He lathers up three fingers and once they’re all coated he positions one at Viktor’s entrance. 

Viktor hisses when the cold liquid makes contact with the sensitive area and feels Yuuri’s fingers circling his hole teasingly, “Ah, stop teasing me,” he whines, wiggling his hips. 

Yuuri chuckles and slowly eases his finger inside of Viktor, stopped once he’s down to the knuckle. Viktor sighs breathily and looks up at Yuuri, spreading his legs wide. 

Yuuri works his finger in and out of Viktor, wiggling it around a bit before he pushes in a second digit. Viktor groans at the slight stretch and clenches around his fingers; once Yuuri feels his passage relax he starts moving again. 

Yuuri watches Viktor’s face, admiring him as he grips the sheets hard and flushes deeply, his lips parted. He scissors his fingers, slowly opening him up, and curls them up. Yuuri prodes around for a moment when suddenly Viktor lets out a loud moan and arches his back, “R-right there!”

Yuuri smirks, knowing he found his prostate, and continues massaging the spot, watching Viktor squirm in pleasure. Viktor can already feel his climax approach but he wants to finish with Yuuri pounding into him, “Y-Yuuri! Just fuck me already!” he exclaims, “I want your thick cock inside of me!”

Yuuri groans and swallows thickly, not expecting Viktor to be so forward with what he wants, but then again, he can’t complain about his sexy begging. Yuuri nods quickly and pulls his fingers out, wiping the lube on the sheets. 

Even though the dildo is wet with Viktor’s saliva is still lathers it with lube, knowing he won’t hurt to be cautious. Viktor whines a bit and grabs the back of his knees, pulling his legs against his chest and spreading them wide.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Yuuri teases as he kneels between Viktor’s legs and positions himself; he presses the tip of the dildo against Viktor’s entrance and slowly pushes inside. 

Viktor lets out a choked moan and tilts his head back, his ass clenching around the dildo as it sinks all the way inside. Yuuri pants heavily, the end of the dildo pressing against his sweet spot, and looks down at Viktor once he bottoms out.

Viktor loosely wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and shifts his hips, “Your cock feels so good inside Yuuri,” he whispers, “I’m so full.” Although Yuuri knows this dildo isn’t really his cock he still feels his chest flush with pride. 

Yuuri uses one hand to grip Viktor’s waist while he supports himself with the other. He’s not used to being the one thrusting and takes a while to get use to it, starting with gentle grinding at first. Viktor seems to enjoy the swallow thrust and wraps his legs around Yuuri’s waist, pulling his hips flush against his and guiding his thrusts with the rolling of his hips. 

Once Yuuri gets the hang of it he becomes bolder and pulls out of Viktor just halfway before thrusting back inside. Viktor moans loudly and tightens his legs around him, “Fuck, that’s it baby. Just like that,” he whispers. 

Yuuri repeats the movement and moans as the dildo moves inside of him every time he thrusts. He shifts his hips each time he thrusts to change the angle slightly, searching for Viktor’s prostate. After a few of tries he manages to hit it and Viktor cries out in pleasure, electrical sparks shooting up his body. 

Yuuri moans at the sight and picks up the pace, aiming for the same spot every time. Soon enough, Viktor is a drooling, moaning mess and his cock throbbing and leaking precum. Yuuri feels his own climax is getting near, the end of the dildo and parts of the harness getting wet from his fluids.

“Baby,” Yuuri chokes out between moans, “I’m close,” he whispers, his thrusts getting erratic.  
Viktor nods a bit and digs his nails into Yuuri’s back, clawing at him desperately, “Me too! Fuck!” he cries out. Yuuri gives a few more thrusts before his orgasm washes over him, overwhelming him with pleasure; his toes curl up and he mewls as the harness suddenly gets very wet. Yuuri rides out his intense orgasm, his face strained with tears, and keeps pounding into Viktor.

It doesn’t take long for the older man to find his release; he arches off of the bed and cries out Yuuri's name as he spills over his chest. Yuuri pants heavily, his legs like jelly, and pulls out of Viktor before he collapses onto the bed next to him.

They say silent for a few minutes and catch their breaths, the smell of sex and sweat filling the room. Viktor turns his head to look at Yuuri and grins, “That was definately worth two hundred bucks,” he whispers. 

Yuuri chuckles at that and rolls onto his side, facing Viktor, “I always wondered why sex toys were always so expensive...But now I know why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> And here is the [ harness ](https://shopftm.com/product/strict-leather-harness) and the [ dildo ](https://shopftm.com/product/realdoe-original) that they use in this fic and yes they acutally cost $195 in total why are sex toys so expensive.


End file.
